The Clinical Investigations Support Office (CISO) was established to provide investigators at the USC/Norris Comprehensive Cancer Center services, technologies and scientific consultation to enhance scientific productivity and foster interdisciplinary interaction and research. CISO is a centralized organization of individuals with specific and specialized roles in clinical trials development and administration. CISO provides a centralized administration for protocol development, review, prioritization, regulatory compliance, study conduct and monitoring and quality assurance. This shared resource has two components: a centralized Protocol Administration Unit and a Research Nursing/Data Management Unit. The centralized administration of clinical research activities is critical to the efficient conduct of clinical trials at the Cancer Center. The CISO protocol and data management system provides the centralized support services necessary for the conduct of externally- funded and internally peer-reviewed and monitored research clinical trials. CISO is tightly integrated with the operations of the Clinical Investigations Committee and the Quality Assurance Committee. CISO maintains all protocols and regulatory documents, distributes protocols, provides centralized data quality control and oversight, and maintenance of protocols databases. The Research Nursing/Data Management Unit provides the centralized function of advising and assisting investigators in patient eligibility assessments, data quality control and oversight. CISO occupies a suite of offices located on the 7th floor o the Topping Tower and satellite space located in proximity to patient treatment areas at the Los Angeles County+USC Medical Center.